youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Artemis
Artemis is white cat in Sailor Moon Voice Actors: # Ron Rubin (DIC/Cloverway) - English # Johnny Yong Bosch (VIZ Media) - English # Yasuhiro Takato - Japanese (Original) # Kappei Yamaguchi - Japanese (Live-Action) # Yohei Obayashi - Japanese (Crystal) # Pietro Ubaldi - Italian # Antoine Nouel - French # Marcelo Campos - Portuguese # Cristina Cavalinhos - Portuguese # Zvika Fohrman - Hebrew He played Goofy in Sonic and the Beanstalk (PokemonFan Style) He is always a goofy He played Zazu in The Elephant King (Disneystyle8 Style) He is a hornbill He played Genie in Sonicladdin (Disneystyles8) He is a blue genie He played BoCo the Metropolitan Vickers Diesel in Dumbo the Blue Elephant & Friends He is a green diesel He played Panchito in Sonic, Tails and Artemis in "The Three Caballeros" He is a red male chicken He played Barney in Artemis and the Backyard Gang, Artemis & Friends, and Artemis' Great Adventure He is a purple dinosaur He played Jonathan in Dinosaur King (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is an android He played Max in Flight of the Navigator (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) He is a robot He played Zoboomafoo in Artemis (Zoboomafoo) He is a lemur He played Ash Ketchum in Pokemon (1985Movies Animal Style) He is a Pokemon Trainer He played Danny in Guardian Cats Don't Dance He played Max goof In The Spirit of Alvin and The Tiger Movie He is Goofy's Son He Played Theodore Seville He Is a Chipmunk He Played Mutou In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (400Movies Animal Style) He is a Duelist He Played Sheriff In Pet Story (1701Movies Style) He is a Sheriff toy He Played Milo James Tatch In Altantis (400Movies) He Played Scooby Dooby Doo In He Played Nigel Thorberry In The Wild Thorberrys Movie (170Movies Style) He Played ???? In Rover Dangerfield, Where Are You! He is a ???? He played Mr. Jinks in Chip & Dale (Pixie & Dixie) He Played Drew In Pokemon Advanced Generation (1956Movies Animal Style) He is May's Main Rival He will play Goh Hideki/Ultraman Jack in Return of Ultrafeline (Ultracat Artemis). He is Ultraman Jack's human host. He will play Hovernyan in Creature Watch: The Movie. He is a heroic cat Yokai and Nathaniel's friend. Portrayals: * In Sailor Zoe he is played by Barney. * In Sailor Rebecca he is played by Himself * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) he is played by Basil. * In Sailor Becky he is played by Flik. * In Sailor Amber he is played by Himself. * In Sailor Kim he is played by Chip. * In Sailor Brisby he is played by * In Sailor Brittany he is payed by Robin Hood. * In Sailor Tanya he is played by Streaky. * In Sailor Roxanne he is played by Alvin Seville. * In Sailor Charlamange he is played by Winnie the Pooh. * In Sailor Jessica he is played by Thomas O'Malley. * In Sailor Jeanette he is played by Hubie. * In Sailor Moon spoof for Chris1704 he is played by ???. * In Sailor Moon spoof for 1986Movies He is Played by Spongebob * In Sailor Rain and Sailor Rain Crystal, he is played by Speedy Cerviche. Gallery: Artemis TV Series.jpg|Artemis in the TV Series Artemis in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Artemis in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Artemis in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Artemis in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Artemis in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Artemis (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Artemis in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Sailor Scouts Beach.jpg Artemis-0.jpg Artemis.png Artemis as theodore seville.jpg|Artemis as Theodore Seville Artemis Angry.png Artemis as dave.jpg|Artemis as Dave Seville Alvin discorss his house artemis.jpg Artemis as basil.png|Artemis as Basil of Baker Street Artemis as ash ketchum.jpg|Artemis as Ash Ketchum Artemis Blush.jpg Kiss Ash doo and 1701Movies Style.png Luna, Artemis, and Diana.jpg Artemis as scooby doo.png|Artemis as Doopy Doo Category:Cats Category:White Characters Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Animals